5 Worlded War Planet
Schwartzwald Empire This world is considered modern, shaped by technology and populated mainly by 5 humanoid races. The first race, rulers of the autocratic Schwarzwald Empire, have an ecology mainly made up of temperate plains with an ocean on two sides of the empire. There are many mountains- including volcanos that lie all over, and has many hurricanes and tornadoes that are an issue in the region. Wilderness covers 30% of the land with an uncommon amount of wild animals, however their is a fair amount of natural resources. What can be considered magic is only used by a few and must be learned and take aptitude in order to achieve to use it for war, though it's viewed as normal. Anomalic items also exist, but are uncommon. Popular support is a strong influence on the government, being extremely stable and exploration/expansion being an ever popular issue. Personal freedoms are very good, though scandals are common and foreign relations are considered bad. Bravery is a very respected value, and the culture is known for its music. Politics is a popular form of entertainment, and two respected professions are poets and writers. People are discriminated on a sexuality basis, and displays of affection in public is looked down upon. One of the biggest issues in the society is crime. Religion is pantheism with a focus on good deeds, and solemn personal prayer conducted at public temples, however few believe it anymore. ''Recent exploration has uncovered that the gods and goddesses within the pantheon are actually primeval anomalies that still live within the Empire ''The economy mainly deals in mining precious metals, exporting machine related products and importing resource related ones. Trade is about equal with imports-to-exports, with the economy very strong and improving while the government controlling the wealth. It's military is made up of draftees and at average strength, focusing on infantry and land forces. It's mainly used in conquest with the other nations and rank is earned through heroic deeds. With a 30%-70% of rural-urban ratio, it's literacy rate is 65%. There are about 2 females for every male, with an average 2.4 children per family and a life expectancy of 78.4 years. Laxot Union The Laxot Union is far in the future in terms of technology, shaped by magic and is made up of mainly a single nonhuman species anomaly, with a minor nonhuman species being the largest minority. It has many temperate forests, with few mountains including volcanoes. 53% of the land is wilderness, and is abundant in both natural resources and wildlife. Magic is widespread and a learned skill, but requires training as it is used for many tasks. It is viewed with respect, and enchanted items are very common. Their political structure is a true democracy with a strong influence coming from the military, it in of itself is also a popular issue, and is fairly solid in terms of stability. Personal freedoms within the country are supressed, however scandals are infrequent and foreign relations, with allies are very good. Intelligence is highly valued within the culture, and its exotic plantlife is an important part of it. Celebrity antics is popular entertainment for the masses and the field of archaeology is a respected profession. Due to the country having a class based system, discrimation is based off of that, with money being a taboo and mental illness being a major social ill. The religion that is believed by almost all is monotheism, which focuses on converting others and public sacrifices performed by priests is done many times a year throughout the holidays. Sculptures are usually associated with the religion. They mainly export technology-related produces and import resource related ones, focusing their technological builds on personal weapons and storing a major surplus to use for trade. Their economic strength was somewhat weak, however it is improving after switching to a government controlled system. The military is strong, with a focus on air and its main unit being bombers, helicopters and paratroopers. Many soldiers are draftees who are used for exploration and gain rank through time in service. 64% of the population lives in urban areas while 36% live in rural parts, however the literacy rate is assumed to be 100%. Their is a 79/100 male-to-female ratio, with 2.6 children per family and a life expectacy of 120.3 years. Empire #3 A nigh-mystical nation held in fear by the five surrounding states, it is said that it's capital has never been seen by any outsider. However, foreigners are allowed into the lands, though, which has allowed for detailed information about the lands to be acquired. The southernmost part of the country is the most temperate with forests, swamps, grasslands and jungles at it's northeast. The eastern side is mainly mountainous, though between it and the central section is a mixed climate of jungles and hill regions. The northern part is the coldest part, with a mountain range and many forested areas, though there are larger urban centers. Lastly to the west is the plains and deserts. Though these are rough descriptions of the main sections of each "compass" regions, note that this is merely a description of the main environment, as the country itself boasts a variety of climates on all sides due to it's geographical position. Like it's geography, it's variety of native ethnic groups also varies. From the Jorim of the North to the Laromian nomads of the South, it's people hold a strange bearing in protecting it's borders, maybe from its own people. Empire #4 The [] is a modern theocratic empire shaped by religion. It contains a slight majority population of humans, with the rest being a mix between other races.With 29% of it's land being covered in a temperate forest, it's no surprise that vermin are a common issue in them, with a fair amount of natural resources and larger wild animals being uncommon. Magic is widespread and an inherent ability, being used commonly for protection along with the extremely common use of anomalic items. It's a fairly stable empire where religion is a popularly discussed issue and influence being based on magical power. Even being an autocracy doesn't negate the very good personal freedoms in it, with foreign relations being just as good scandals are common. Physical strength is a praised value and it's exotic plantlife is intertwined with some parts of its culture. Art shows and museums are a popular form of entertainment, and working for the government is seen in a respectful light. Discrimination is based on attractiveness and socially, their is an issue with alcoholism. The religion in the country is pantheism-type that focuses on sin, and worship is usually done in joyous daily prayers in private. Ballads are an artform that is closely tied to the religion, which most believe in with holidays being very often. Its main economic resource is metal mining, it's main export being military-related and import textile related; with trade being a major surplus. The economy is stable, though currently declining in a mini-depression with wealth being spread throughout the upper and middle class. 71% of the population is urban and 29% rural, with a literacy rate of 95%. There are 76 males for every 100 females, 4 children per family and a life expectancy of 72.9 years. It's military focuses on using mages and wizards throughout it's ranks for national defense with rank granted by superiors, with some being volunteers and others drafted. Empire #5 The {} differs from the other four, being as it's stuck in a time period as a cross between the Middle Ages and the Renaissance in terms of technology and certain cultural aesthetics, but is still able to partially compete with neighboring nations on a war footing and economically. It's mostly inhabited by humans, known for having a mainly temperate forest environment with a few mountains on the borders; covering slightly more the three-fourths (77%) of the country. The weather is infamously known for the windstorms that lash out before many storms. Magic is somewhat uncommon; granted by beings that they view to be their gods and used in any kind of fashion. It is viewed with respect, and blessed crafts are much more common.It's government is an autocracy/theocracy, which is surprisingly fairly stable as religion is a strong influence and ethics is a popular issue. With personal freedoms being somwhat oppressed, foreign relations are very bad with it's neighbors. As a culture, it's highest value is independence, with discrimination being based on religion and certain types of clothing being a taboo. Politicians are very respected within the nation, both socially and politically while infidelity is considered a massive ill. The natural vistas attract many tourists, and the country's music is a popular entertainment attraction. It's religion is polytheistic, but not state-sponsored. With a focus in personal spirituality, many times the worship is conducted in solemn prayers at temples. Most believe and ballads are a popular artform considered a conduit for the religion, but very few holidays are given throughout the year. Economically, they are known for their experience in training, and exporting it's variety of dangerous wild animals which roam the countrysides, which are filled with an abundant amount of natural resources. However, they still have to rely on imports of textiles, though with a sizeable surplus to spare. It's main resource is mining metals and gems. The wealth in the country is spread through the upper and middle classes, but lower classes have begun seeing an improvement; the strength of the country is following this trend with a somewhat average economy improving at a steady rate. The military is strong, used for national defense with a focus on land units and an infamous cache of beserker-like personnel. The population is divided between 23% living in urban areas and 77% in rural, with a literacy rate sitting at 62%. It's M/F ratio is 1.01 with 4 kids per family, and a life expectancy rate at a 65 years old due to a strange amount of medical knowledge the country has.